hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucarius Kingdom Hurricane Season
Here is the Outlook and basin Map: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1jrMh5py74IEnQThgIOzScFEWQVkfoKOI2Q8qQTUr4iI/edit?usp=sharing The 2018 Lucarius Kingdom Cyclone Season is an ongoing event of annual cyclone formation. The season officially began on June 1st in the Eastern Ocean and Lucarius Peninsula and will start on October 1st in the Western Ocean and will end on October 30th in the Lucarius Peninsula and Eastern Ocean and will end on December 31st in the Western Ocean. These dates represent the parts of the year when Tropical Cyclones can form. The first system formed a day before the official beginning to the season, being named Andre, which would become the season's first Tropical Cyclone 2 days later. The first Severe Cyclone however, was Diana which attained that status on June 10th(the second earliest on record). Storms Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:675 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:240 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:31/05/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:31/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.06,0.18,1) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.97,0.65,0.69) legend:Category_10 id:HC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hyperclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/05/2018 till:05/06/2018 color:C1 text:Andre from:02/06/2018 till:04/06/2018 color:TS text:Brian from:04/06/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:STS text:Chandra from:08/06/2018 till:09/06/2018 color:TD text:Four from:08/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:C9 text:Diana from:10/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS text:Elijah from:14/06/2018 till:18/06/2018 color:TS text:Frida from:20/06/2018 till:26/06/2018 color:C2 text:Gert from:24/06/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:C5 text:Harmony Barset:break from:01/07/2018 till:02/07/2018 color:TD Barset:break from:03/07/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:TS text:Ian from:07/07/2018 till:13/07/2018 color:C2 text:Karina from:16/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:TS text:Lenora from:21/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:HC text:Michael from:22/07/2018 till:03/08/2018 color:HC text:Nafisa from:22/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:HC text:Oscar from:29/07/2018 till:04/08/2018 color:STS text:Pandora from:04/08/2018 till:06/08/2018 color:TD text:Seventeen from:06/08/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:STS text:Raemi from:06/08/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C6 text:Serena from:08/08/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:TS text:Timothy Barset:break from:10/08/2018 till:11/08/2018 color:TD text:Twenty One from:11/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:C1 text:Willard from:13/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:C5 text:Zach from:14/08/2018 till:26/08/2018 color:C4 text:Altaria from:17/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:STS text:Breloom from:21/08/2018 till:28/08/2018 color:C2 text:Cresslia from:26/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 color:C1 text:Dialga bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:31/05/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(500,10) text:"(From the" pos:(547,10) text:"Lucarius Wind Scale(LWS)" Tropical Cyclone Andre On May 28th, A Tropical Wave formed well to the West of the Border between Center Sylvius and South Sylvius. The wave developed for the next few days before being designated as Tropical Depression L-One. It would become named the night of May 31st, receiving the name Andre. Andre began rapid intensification and on June 2nd became a Severe Tropical Storm. The next morning it became a Tropical Cyclone as well. It began to move North-Northeast, weakening due to cooler waters. Andre finally made its first and second landfalls as a Severe Tropical Storm. Not long after, Andre underwent an Extratropical transition before making a 3rd landfall. The morning of June 5th Andre was no longer recognizable. Tropical Storm Brian On June 1st a lower level trough started to develop a low pressure system. It organized quickly and on June 2nd became Tropical Depression L-Two. The young depression would quickly become Tropical Storm Brian. Brian began subtle intensification despite increasing shear. However, Brian would soon feel the effects of the shear, as it began to weaken. Throughout the day, Brian continued to weaken. That night, Brian's movements became erratic as it was torn apart by shear in the early afternoon of June 4th. Severe Tropical Storm Chandra On June 3rd, an Upper Level Trough began to organize in the Upper Lucarius Peninsula. The trough would become Tropical Depression L-Three on June 4th. Pockets of shear in addition to marginal Sea Surface Temperatures cause little change in strength for the greater portion of the day. However, the young system would move into better conditions, moving into the middle portions of the Sub basin. The storm finally became named the morning of June 6th as Tropical Storm Chandra. The storm would persist on an increasingly Western path, nearing Lucario Land. An abrupt burst in convection allowed Chandra to strengthen to a Severe Tropical Storm, launching itself from 50 to 65 mph in 6 hours as it paralled the Coasts. Chandra finally weakened, making a direct landfall in Lucario Land on the night of June 7th. The storm immediately lost all convection, weakening at a rapid rate as a result. However, the lower elevations of the Western Lucario Land areas slowed dissipation. Chandra persisted into Western Boronovka before degenerating into a Tropical Wave early the morning of June 9th before eventually being torn apart by a burst of shear that evening. Tropical Depression L-Four Another Upper-Level Trough spawned on June 6th. The trough meandered off the Western Coasts of North Sylvius before entering the Upper Lucarius Peninsula. Development was slow due to Shear(which was weakening)and interaction with Severe Tropical Storm Candra. The Trough finally was designated as L-Four on June 8th. The system would deaccelerate, banking off the Coasts of Soriana. L-Four would reverse to the Northeast, accelerating from stationary to 15 mph in 6 hours. The afternoon of June 9th, L-Four made an Extratropical transition before being no longer recognizable after getting embedded in a Cold Front well Northeast of Soriana. Violent Tropical Cyclone Diana Tropical Storm Elijah Tropical Storm Frida Main Article: Tropical Storm Frida Tropical Cyclone Gert Severe Tropical Cyclone Harmony Subtropical Storm Ian Tropical Cyclone Karina Tropical Storm Lenora Hyperclone Michael Hyperclone Nafisa Hyperclone Oscar Severe Tropical Storm Pandora Subtropical Depression L-Seventeen Severe Tropical Storm Raemi Severe Tropical Cyclone Serena Tropical Storm Timothy Subtropical Depression L-Twenty One Tropical Cyclone Willard Severe Tropical Cyclone Zach Severe Tropical Cyclone Altaria(@1+@r!@) Severe Tropical Storm Breloom(8r£100m) Tropical Cyclone Cresslia(€r£$$1!@) Tropical Cyclone Dialga(d!@1g@) Other Systems On May 11, a frontal low spawned near the North Sylvius Coast. It was found to have gained Tropical Depression winds but failed to be designated. On August 31st, Hurricane Miriam in the Central Pacific Ocean of Earth had a feature that began to converge to a Nebulous State and is currently starting Conversion to the Mid Atmospheric levels now. Seasonal Forecasts *-Most recent of such occurences Season Naming Season Effects Category:Fictional basins Category:Lucarius Category:Live Seasons Category:Cyclones